Jack's Stalker
by b2bgurl1005
Summary: A misterious girl Jack meets at the last show of the Molly Phillips tour really isn't all she seems to be. When Annie see's her turn into a cat that loves everyone but her, things start to change...


The Molly Phillips tour was coming to an end. Annie, Jack, and Carey were the one's who were going to miss the tour most.  
  
"Normal school, normal life…" Annie started  
  
"Normal girls" Jack said finishing what Annie had said  
  
"That would only count for…you" Annie said smiling. Jack had only met 1 or 2 girls that he really liked but with all the moving that they do, the girls weren't interested.  
  
"How many more shows do we have?" Carey asked strumming his guitar.  
  
"One." Jack said sadly. "And I haven't played guitar for any of the shows so far."  
  
"Well, why not?" Annie asked longingly.  
  
" 'Touring isn't meant for a young boy like you!' she says!"  
  
"But when I" Carey started soon shut him self up, soon remembering how he had gotten the part. The guitarist dropped out!  
  
"Hey Jack!" Carey yelled. Annie and Jack were already looking at him.  
  
"What if I drop out?!? Then they'll HAVE to put you in! It's too late for them to get a whole new player with only 1 show left! You're the best guitarist, besides me!"  
  
Jack looked wide-eyed at his friend happy with what he had just heard.  
  
"But Carey…this was YOUR dream before…"  
  
"Jack, look, I have been playing whole tour! My fingers could use a rest too. Besides, you would do great…" Irene walking by cut off Carey.  
  
"What are you too talking about?" Irene said with her arms crossed  
  
"Um…we were just talking about the water polo…Jack would do great when we get back."  
  
"Water polo in Hope Springs? Next time come up with a better excuse." Irene said walking the other way soon opening her cell phone.  
  
"Well, I think it's a good idea." Annie said getting up to see where they were. When Annie looked out of the window she saw a big sign that said, "WELCOME TO HOPE SPRINGS! HOME OF MOLLY PHILLIPS!!"  
  
"Hey guys, come look!" Annie yelled behind her back. Jack and Carey looked out the window at the sign and smiled  
  
"Well they did some changes already!" Carey smiled. They had driven for about 10 minutes until they stopped at the local park.  
  
"Ah Mom!" Carey moaned lying down in the couch  
  
"What is it now?" Irene said wearingly  
  
"My hand is cramping again! Ouch!" Carey yelled looking into the backroom to see if Jack was there. On cue, he came out  
  
"Um…Irene, do you think maybe I…"  
  
"Well, we would have to ask Molly, she is your mother and it is her tour…"  
  
"Ok, thanks!" Jack said giving Irene a hug. Irene was just standing there still then hugged back.  
  
"Well, there's no promises yet but I'll sure try…" Irene forced Jack off of her and turned around to go talk to Molly.  
  
"Hey Molly…Carey's hand looks real bad."  
  
"Well, do you think he can play?" Molly said turning to Irene crossing her arms in the cold.  
  
"Not likely. Do you think that Jack…"  
  
"No, absolutely not. I don't want him to be…"  
  
"But don't you remember when I wouldn't let Carey play? And look where he is now Molly!"  
  
"Well, if it's just for this show and no other." Molly said looking at the bus when Jack came out. Jack looked hopefully at Molly from a distance.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jack knew all the songs but was still nervous. When he had ventured the park, he had seen a bunch of people talking and walking over to the venue. Jack sat in one of the stools on stage and started to strum a few chords he learned from Carey.  
  
Two of the local girls were walking by. One with a backpack and one with a guitar case strapped behind her back. The one with the book bag had blondish looking hair and the other had dark red. When they noticed that some kind of show was in the process of being set up, they went over.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Molly said walking over blocking his view of the girls.  
  
"Hey." Jack said mournful.  
  
"You nervous?" Molly asked  
  
"Just a little" Jack said holding his side. When Molly left, the one girl was sitting on the stage, she was playing the guitar.  
  
"Excuse me…" Jack said startling the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here…" She said until Jack comforted her.  
  
"It's ok. I kinda think it's cool, for people to be able to just come up and talk." The girl looked strait into Jack's eyes.  
  
"I'm Millie," she said tonelessly  
  
"I'm Jack…" He couldn't finish because Millie was staring strait into his eyes  
  
"What?" Jack said smiling  
  
"Nothing…I just…have always wanted to meet you…I have to go" Millie said walking away.  
  
"Hey wait!" Jack yelled jumping from the stage  
  
"Your coming right? I mean, here to see the show?"  
  
"I don't know if I could…I really have to go." Millie said walking away leaving Jack standing by him self. He walked back to the stage with a frown.  
  
"She'll be here," a girl said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack said crossing his arms  
  
"Millie, she'll be here. She looks up to you. I'm Sam." She shook his hand and then walked away.  
  
"Ok…" Jack said under his breath.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When the concert started, Jack scanned his eyes along the crowd but didn't see Millie, the girl with dark red hair. He did see Sam, the blonde. After the first half of the show, he went into the bus to see how Carey was covering up with his, "Cramping hand". He looked behind him again to see if the girls were there but only saw Sam. When Jack walked up into the bus, he saw a dark red cat on Carey's lap.  
  
"What the…" Carey woke up.  
  
"Oh, isn't she cute, I think I'm going to name her Fi…" Carey said drowsy  
  
"Yeah, right, um, you have a pick? I have to play acoustic." Jack looked at the cat curiously then moved his eyes to Carey.  
  
"Yeah, I have one I left on Annie's dresser," Jack went right in and ran out the door.  
  
"Nice talking to you too…" Carey said to him self. The red cat pounced off of Carey's lap and fallowed Jack.  
  
Jack didn't notice until he got back up on the stage. The cat passed him and went behind the stage. He didn't bother going after it.  
  
"You got everything ready?" Molly said walking over.  
  
"Um…" Jack looked around for his guitar. Millie, on the side of the stage, unlocked her guitar case and called him.  
  
"Jack!" Jack looked over and saw her, with her guitar arms length away from her. It looked almost identical to the one his father, Rick, used to play.  
  
"Thanks…"Jack said just as she ran behind the stage. Jack tried to run after her but he was signaled to play. He had just plugged it into the amp then started to play. Annie had been in the crowd more than once so she knew what to expect, but when she heard Jack playing, she stopped what she was doing to look. He looked down at her and smiled then kept playing. The red cat walked by Annie. She saw it and tried to pick it up, "Aw, come here kitty…" it just hissed at her and ran away. Jack had many thoughts going through his mind. When he stared at Annie while he was playing, their eyes met. Annie didn't want to look away but was forced to by someone knocking into her. It was Millie.  
  
"What?" Annie said under her breath. She looked strait into Millie's dark green eyes  
  
"Excuse me…" she said quietly then walked to the front of the stage. She stared right up at Jack. When she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, she glared at Annie.  
  
"What?" Annie said looking at her funny. Mille hissed just like the cat then ran behind the stage. Annie fallowed her and saw Mille turn right into the same cat that hissed at her earlier.  
  
After the show Annie told Jack all about what Mille did at the concert.  
  
"What I don't get is how she knew that that the cat hissed at you…or something like that…" Jack had real trouble explaining stuff he didn't know.  
  
"Jack, I think she was the cat…"  
  
"Annie stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's going on?" Molly said walking into the living room at the Phillips house.  
  
"She's been talking to Fi…"  
  
"Annie…"  
  
"Molly, I know what I saw…" Annie went to bed earlier than she would normally have so she could, "Refresh her memory" and "Tell the truth" a lot more  
  
"I don't know why they don't believe me, they believed Fi…well most of the time." Annie opened her window to let a breeze come into her room. She sat on her bed and stared at a picture of the whole Phillips and Bell family on her nightstand. Jack was standing right in front there also was a smudge on his face  
  
"Oh, Jack…" Annie started before a dark red cat jumped through the window and onto her bed. The cat hissed and pounced  
  
"Ah!" Annie yelled stampeding out of her room.  
  
"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…" she yelled running down the stairs.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jack said getting up from his chair quickly to see what was wrong  
  
"The cat, it hissed and chased me…" the cat came down the stairs and purred rubbing up agenced Jacks leg.  
  
"Aw…" Jack said picking up the cat.  
  
"Here Carey…I think you named it Fi?" Clu laughed,  
  
"Aw, someone's got a crush!" Carey glared at Clu  
  
"She's my best friend!" Carey tossed a pillow at Clu's head.  
  
"Sure…"  
  
"Keep that thing away from me…" Annie said backing up  
  
"Oh, come on Annie…" Annie looked into the cats' eyes…  
  
"Oh no…oh, no, no, no, no" Annie said backing up  
  
"Annie come on, see she likes you…" Jack said bringing the cat near her. It stuck out it's paw then clawed Annie's long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Whoa!" Jack said trying to grip the cat but then it leaped from Jacks arms and raced up stairs. Annie and Jack found the cat lying on Annie's bed.  
  
"I'm sure she'll adjust to your room…" Jack said about ready to leave. Annie turned to him and grabbed his arm  
  
"No, you can't…wait a second," Annie thought, "The cat only hissed or did something bad to me when I was thinking of Jack or, doing something that showed I liked Jack!"  
  
"I have an idea…" Annie said looking at the cat  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jack was totally clueless. The cat was wide- awake and seemed to be listening to Annie also  
  
"Annie, you're confusing me…" Annie wrapped her arms around Jacks neck. She watched the cat. It sat up and its hair stood up on it's back. Annie looked up in Jack.  
  
"I'm still confused…" Jack said looking down at Annie.  
  
"Kiss me…" Annie whispered  
  
"What?" Jack was completely clueless. Annie's idea was to prove that the cat was really Millie, the girl from the park. Millie was jealous of Annie being able to spend all of her time with him  
  
"Trust me…"  
  
"Is this like some cry for atten…" Jack was cut off by Annie's lips on his. The cat hissed like crazy and leaped for Annie. Jack let go of Annie and helped to get the cat off of her. Once Jack lifted the cat into the air, the cat fell to the floor and jumped out the window. 


End file.
